A Special Bond (Jaggiet One Shot)
by jadorejaggie
Summary: Inspired by episode 14x15 Jackson and Maggie are at the bar learning more about each other. They learned that they both had imaginary friends.in common


Maggie tapped her index finger on the steering wheel to the beat of Whitney's I Wanna Dance with Somebody as she merged onto the highway. She had a few hours to kill before her appointment and decided to pick up lunch at a local cuban cafe that quickly became her favorite go to spot the past few months. She swayed her head side to side as she belted out the lyrics

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me._

Just as she was about to attempt hitting a difficult note the song was interrupted with an incoming call. It was April. She quickly answered, " uhhh hi April. Everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. Harriet isn't really talking to Matthew or I right now. She asked for her dad but he's in surgery for a few more hours. She wants me to drop her off to your house. Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok. I'm actually not too far away from you I can pick her up. I'm killing time while I wait for my appointment later."

"Okay that's great! She seem to have a rough week in school but won't discuss it with us or her teacher. Hopefully she'll talk to you guys."

"Interesting. Okay I'll see in less than 20." The call ended and the song resumed. Maggie lowered the volume as she tried to think of reasons that Harriet would suddenly stop speaking not only to her teacher but April and Matthew as well. Immediately she put bullying on the list. But then decided against it. Harriet at just six years old was a social butterfly thanks to her grandmother. Kids and adults loved her bonus tiny human. Then she decided that perhaps something embarrassing occurred that she didn't want anyone to know. Maggie commanded her Google smart assistant to call the cafe. If she knew anything about Harriet is that pie was her kryptonite.

A little while later with a glum faced Harriet in the back seat in tow, Maggie quickly noticed that other than saying hello when she picked her up. She really wasn't going to speak. Meydenbauer Bay Park was now their destination it was one of her favorite parks. Jackson would meet her there and pick up Harriet so she wouldn't be late for the appointment. Maggie checked on Harriet from her rearview mirror while Harriet remained fixated on the moving scenery outside the window. "I got us some pie are you hungry?" A smile appeared on her angelic face yet her eyes remained locked with the outdoors and no words were uttered.

"I didn't know which to pick up so I got key lime, sweet potato and apple pie."

"You got three?" Harriet's eyes met Maggie's in the the rearview. "You can have a slice at the park. Another once you get home with your dad and the other after dinner. How about that?"

Harriet nodded and she smiled a gorgeous smile that made Maggie's heart sparkle.

"Mama M. I… nevermind." Her eyes went back to the car window.

Maggie parked the SUV and turned as she unbuckled her seat belt. "You know sweetie you can tell me anything whenever you are ready? Or if you rather talk to your dad that is okay too. "

"The kids don't like me at school anymore Mama M. They think I'm weird." Tears rolled down her face then she quickly wiped them away.

Maggie quickly jumped out the vehicle and came around to Harriet. She unbuckled her seat belt and embraced her with a hug. Harriet wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck and sobbed. Maggie wanted to cry. Seeing her hurt and not knowing what caused it was making her emotional.

"I'm not weird am I?" She said nuzzled in Maggie's neck.

" Impossible! You are too amazing and special to be weird. You are too extraordinary to be ordinary sweetie." Maggie rubbed her back.

"Let's find a table and have lunch. No more tears! It's pie time." Harriet nodded.

After their sandwiches Maggie let Harriet have two slices of pie. She was more talkative but remained mum on what was bothering her.

Harriet ran off to catch butterflies. Maggie observed her as her pig tells flew with the wind as chased the winged insects.

Maggie's phone buzzed indicating a text. Jackson had just left the hospital and was on his way. She glanced up from her phone to find Harriet pushing the swing and talking to herself.

Maggie smiled and wondered if the secret was an imaginary friend. As other children began to approach Harriet she came running back towards Maggie.

"Who is your friend?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can see her?" Her eyes went big with excitement.

"No. Not until you introduce us. She's your special friend and therefore she's only visible to you until you want to share her with others."

"Mama M her name is Loona! She's my bestest friend!" Harriet gestured towards her right then continued, "we are like twins except she has purple hair.

"Nice to meet you Loona." Maggie stuck out her hand. When she noticed her twisting her body with joy. She moved it up and down. "Loona would like some pie?"

"No she had some of mine. But she says thank you."

"So Loona how long have you been with us?"

"Why does she have to go?" Concern immediately replaced the joy her face moments ago adorned.

"No not at all sweets. She showed up and I feel terrible for not knowing that she's been with us. It's like hosting a tea party and having only enough for two but inviting three people. I feel like a bad hostess."

"It's okay. I shoulda told you. Loona has been with us since Ruby's winter recital."

"Oh wow a little before Christmas. I didn't even get her any gifts."

"It's okay Mama M. She showed up while we had to watch Ruby's boring dance. And go to her very boring practices. And watch her dance all over the house. At first I wasn't going to take her to school. But I didn't want her to be alone at the house or have to play with Ruby."

Harriet kicked the pebbles on the ground and continued. "I told my friends and they called me weird."

"You know your dad and I had special friends too when we were younger."

"Reeeeeeeeeally? Daddy? Naaah!"

"Your dad and I were out one night and I told him about my special friend named Ralph. But your dad his friend seemed so much more amazing half gremlin half troll named Frodo!"

"That's so cool! Can you call them to come over and play with Loona and me? Pwwwwwease?"

"I'm sure we can schedule a sleepover."

Harriet bounced up and down with utter joy. "Did you hear that Loona? A slumber party with more people like you!" She continued to twirl and giggle then she screamed "Daddy!"

Harriet ran to Jackson and he picked her up with ease. With Harriet in his arms walked over to Maggie and kissed her.

"I should get going so I'm not late. I'll see you two at home"

"Actually we are going to meet you there."

He noticed her confusion as she looked down at Harriet.

Jackson hunkered down towards Harriet while holding Maggie's hand. "Would you like to go with Maggie? Your mom said it was okay as long as you're okay with it."

"Find out if there is a boy or girl in her belly right?"

Jackson nodded.

"Yes!!! Can Loona come too? Oh if it's a boy give him the name Ralph."

Maggie laughed as Jackson looked at them both with complete confusion.


End file.
